


Busy Little Honeybee

by Astriferous (NiisanSavior)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bad Things Happen To Honey™, Death Threats, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Blue Younger Honey, Omorashi (Implied), Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Unnamed OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiisanSavior/pseuds/Astriferous
Summary: If Honey wants his brother to stay alive-He's gotta work for it.





	Busy Little Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL This is what i've been working on for the past couple days. i've been super busy and have major writers block for miscalc but ill get back to that very soonn! i also have a short story book now so when i write things on an absolute whim i can publish them. yeah ok now enjoy and lemme know if i missed anything in my warnings (which are in the tags)  
> also more younger bro honey bc i got noo self controool

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!"

Blueberry was screaming, voice turning hoarse from the sheer intensity of it. He struggled against the monster that had with one hand his arms pinned behind his back, and in the other hand Blue's SOUL.

Honey stared numbly at the inverted heart. One HP. His older brother only had one HP.

If his SOUL was handled too roughly, with any intent too harm, it would surely kill him.

 

The two had just been walking back from re-calibrating Blueberry's puzzles, a daily routine that Honey could practically do in his sleep.

Today, as they walked home, a group of monsters had, quite literally, jumped them after hiding in the thick trees. Out of the four monsters, three had gone after Blueberry, the initial shock allowing him to be easily overpowered and his SOUL summoned. Honey had enough time to quickly manifest some bone attacks, although he doubted they could do much damage, but he froze at the sight of his brothers SOUL.

The mantra of one HP echoed in his skull as they left only one monster to hold his brother, who fought to break free, one eye light ablaze with the surge of magic running through his body.

The other monsters had moved to position a dumbstruck Honey on his knees. The monster holding his brother; a gigantic, black wolf creature with some kind of white mask that covered his eyes and a black jacket and pants. He had long claws that looked like at any second they'd puncture his brothers SOUL and leave nothing but a pile of dust.

Honey sat and stared, terrified.

The wolf had just smirked cruelly at him, white fangs bared.

"I think my boys and myself need some convincing to not kill your brother here."

Honey flinched, the sound of a zipper and quiet chuckles bringing him back to reality.

Blue's screaming quieted, and his eye lights shrunk in horror. "No... No You Can't-" He cut himself off with a shriek as claws began to sink into his fragile SOUL.

Honey's eye sockets widened, furiously CHECKing his older brother. .5/1 HP.

The wolf laughed. "Better get goin'.

Honey was shaking, bones rattling quietly from it. He turned his head slightly, taken aback by how one of the monsters cocks were already out.  
If he had a throat, he would have swallowed.

"... you won't hurt sans if i do this?"

The wolf grunted in annoyance, but nodded. "'s long as you behave, we'll discard the free exp." Honey winced, but shuffled closer to the one monster.

Sans's own struggling started up again with a vengeance. "PAPS, PAPS STOP STOP YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS PLEASE STOP-" The wolf huffed.  
"Wish I had something to shut you up." Blue growled at the other, tears in the corner of his eye sockets.

Honey tried to ignore his brother's yelling, hesitating before the monster.

"It won't bite." He heard the larger creature say in a teasing tone. Honey resisted the urge to glare up at the other, reaching up to grip the base of the cock, opening his mouth and summoning his tongue and throat, giving the head a tentative lick-

 

He choked as two large paws on the back of his head forced him forward, bracing his hands against the monsters hips to steady himself as his head was roughly yanked back and forth in a brutal pace, the full length of his cock hitting the back of his ecto-throat as he was pulled to take the entirety of it, stray tears running down his face.

 

"Take it, bitch." Honey groaned at the monsters threatening growl. He was breathing heavy through his nose cavity, trying to shove down the need to vomit every time the back of his throat was brushed.

Honey gasped for air, coughing as he was pulled completely off his monsters cock. He watched in a daze as the monster began pumping himself, holding Honey's head up to stare at it, before releasing thick lines of cum all over the skeleton monster's face.

The skeleton gasped again, the monster taking advantage of it to shove his paw in between his jaw and aim some of the magic into his mouth. Honey could only whimper and close his eye sockets.

The monster pulled his skull back, growling in approval at his magic and tear stained face. He swept up some magic around Honey's face, before pressing his finger against Honey's tongue, smearing orange magic and his own red colored cum.

"Swallow."

Honey swallowed around the finger, opening his eye sockets up slowly.

 

He squeaked as he felt his knees being knocked apart, falling against the monster before him and gripping his thighs to stop from falling. "You had your fun, now it's my turn." Another monster purred from behind Honey, biting at his clavicle, making Honey squeal.

His shorts were shoved down, and his hoodie pushed up against his ribcage. Honey bit into the hood of his sweatshirt as the monster rubbed against his coxal bone, the monster running claws over his bones, making Honey gasp. The monster was able to summon Honey's pussy quickly, although it clear from the magic he was hardly aroused.

The monster hummed, positioning Honey over his own thick cock, which was notably shorter than the one before. He slid his cock in between Honey's lips, slowly grinding up and hitting Honey's clit.

Honey sobbed, the slow grinding not going on for very long, but the small amount of stimulation enough to arouse his magic, small amounts of slick dribbling past his hole. Once again he was re-positioned, the monster on his back, holding Honey over his cock. He slowly set the other down, ignoring Honey's cries of pain and tears until he was fully seated on his cock. The paws on his pelvis slowly held him back up, before dropping Honey back down.

Blue was openly crying now, screaming "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!" Blueberry couldn't get it out of his mind that if he had his guard up, that if he hadn't hesitating on attacking someone who didn't deserve it, those were the reason why his baby brother was being forced into such terrible, lewd things right in front of him. His struggling died out after it was clear he wouldn't escape, but he continued to try to shout or plead for MERCY. He even let himself break his own self-imposed 'no swearing' rule. Anything to get them to stop _torturing his poor brother, what had Honey ever done to deserve this, he's always tried to do the right thing, why was fate so unkind to them-_

 

The wolf grinned, nodding at the monster who was assisting Honey in riding him. "You heard him, don't touch him."

The monster let go of Honey's hips, letting him fall to be completely seated again. Honey cried out in alarm, more tears falling down his face at the feeling of being filled.

"Guess if you want your brother to live, you've got to work a bit for it, Honeybee.~" The wolf teased. Blue turned to stare at the wolf, horrified, before opening up his mouth again. He was not against begging, bargaining, anything to save him.

 

"Please, S-Stop This.. I Can Get You Anything, G-Gold, Information, Fuck, I Could Get The Queen Herself Down Here, Just Leave Him Alone..." Blue hiccuped. The wolf's grin only widened.

"Aw, that's so sweet, and tempting. But, y'see, it's your brother I want." Blue's eye lights shrunk further at the confession, before turning back once he heard more choked sobs and wet sounds.

He turned back to see Honey riding the monster's cock desperately, crying loudly as he tried to set an even pace. The wolf sighed.

"Little Honeybee is perfect, isn't he?"

 

Honey keened as his pelvis was grabbed roughly and slammed down onto the others cock. He felt another monster pressing up against his formed ass, making Honey's eyes open wide, absolutely terrified.

"n-no, wait-"

Honey sobbed, screaming as another monster cock was shoved up into his ass. The monster behind him groaned, pawing roughly at Honey's ribs.

"Fuck, so tight.."

Honey screamed again, overwhelmed at the two thrusting deep into him, thrusts syncing together. He orgasmed quickly, squirming against the monster's chest.

 

Honey groaned, completely overstimulated as he felt thick fluid fill his pussy, before there was a similar sensation in his behind. He only gained focus again as a much warmer sort of magic began to stream into him, less thick and much more consistent. He whimpered at the sensation, hearing the monster behind him whine in pleasure.

"You really are a dog." The monster beneath him remarked, making the other laughed.

Both pulled out, magic seeping from both of Honey's holes. He let out a noise of distress, tears not stopping.

"Holy fuck." The wolf sneered, forcing Blue's legs apart, who yelped in surprise. His own magic was visible through his shorts, blue glowing softly as his erection strained against the fabric. "You really getting off to you're little brother being fucked?" Blue shook his head, despite the evidence being right in front of him.

Honey only stared at the two, eye lights hazy, brow bones raised in confusion. "I guess Honeybee has that effect on anyone." The wolf dropped Sans, handing off his SOUL to another monster. Sans shook on the ground, feeling absolutely helpless. He would have at least tried to teleport away by now, but he'd sooner die then leave his baby brother in the hands of these bastards.

The wolf pushed his tongue demandingly against Honey's, forcing him into a deep, overpowering kiss. He pulled back, smirking at Honey's dazed, cum covered face.

"D'you think he could still handle my knot?"

Honey's eye sockets widened, shaking as the wolf undid his pants, grabbing his femur and pushing Honey onto his back. He trembled, crying in fear as the others cock probed against his already abused pussy.

He shrieked as the bulb of the cock breached past him, a relentless pace quickly being set. The wolf was pushing the limit's of Honey's magic with every thrust, growling possessive words at Honey, who could only sob in return.

 

"You ready to take my knot, Honeybee? You ready for me to breed until you're nice and fat with my pups?" The wolf bit into the other clavicle. "You're my fucking cum slut, aren't you? You've been waiting for someone strong to claim you, haven't you?"

Honey hiccuped, gripping the ground around him as he felt a knot swelling at the base of his cock. He cried out in pain and despair as he felt the other's knot push past his walls, locking the two in place. Honey squirmed, the feeling of being so filled made it impossible for Honey to get anywhere close to comfortable, and the wolf's whispering did nothing to calm Honey.

He was able to pull his deflating knot out of Honey after a few minutes that felt like hours, grinning in delight as his magic gushed from Honey's stretched hole.

 

Blue weakly pushed himself up from the ground. "S-Stop.." He tried, unable to move any closer. The wolf smirked, picking up Honey and bringing him closer to Blueberry.

He could have sobbed in relief, thinking that his brother's torture session was completed.

The wolf placed Honey against him, the other groaning in confusion, tears still falling freely down his face.

"We ain't cruel enough to leave you hanging." The wolf's tone was dark and mocking. Blue's eye lights shrunk.

"W-Wha-?"

"Fuck him."

"I.." Blue gripped onto Honey's torn hoodie, the only article of clothing still protecting his brother from the elements, and the rapists surrounding them. "I Can't.."

"You're magic looks ready. And you know what will happen if you don't."

Blue stared at the monster who currently held his SOUL, which skipped a beat as his eye sockets widened in realization.

The monster had let the SOUL float freely in his palm, too engrossed on the show to focus on holding his SOUL properly. It had begun to slowly float towards it's owner.

 

Blue currently had none of the monsters touching any part of him.

 

He breathed deeply, before gripping onto Honey tighter and teleporting the two away from the woods.

 

 

Blue gasped, letting Honey fall onto the couch with a confused yell. Blue swirled around furiously, relief flooding him as he spotted his SOUL floating nearby.

He felt like crying from relief at the one monsters carelessness. Blue wasn't sure what he was going to do if they made him go through with their... request.

He let his soul disappear back in his ribcage, before turning back to a still crying Honey.

"P-Paps.." Blue stuttered, moving to the curled up figure on the couch.

 

"get it out.." Honey sobbed. Blue's skull tilted in confusion, before slowly looking down to find his summoned pussy and ass still leaking fluids.

Blue let out a tiny gasp. "Paps, I'm Going To Pick You Up." He stated, worrying over the others lack of response. He slowly lifted the other, extra careful to avoid touching his pelvis. and teleported to the bathroom, gently setting Honey on the floor before turning on the bath's faucet.

He turns on the shower after a moment of thought, realizing getting a bath to fill would take too long. He put the water in between warm and cold, leaning slightly more towards warmth for comfort.

He picked up Honey again, pulling the torn and magic stained hoodie off his head. Blue tried to ignore how Honey trembled in fear, studying his hoodie for perhaps a moment too long.

It was his brothers favorite hoodie at one point. But now it was near destroyed.

Not that Honey would want to wear a hoodie that would likely remind him of this horrid night.

 

He set Honey on the bathtub's floor, positioning him so he was propped up against the back wall of it, no water splashing his face.

 

"O-Okay, You Can Dispel Now..." Blue stuttered, turning away.

As he waited for his brother to finish cleaning, Blue found himself wishing for something he never wished for before.

A RESET. A LOAD. Anything. Absolutely anything that would prevent Honey from remembering this, and for Blue to be more ready next time. He near prayed for one now.

 

Honey cracked his eye sockets opening, focusing to dispel his ecto-genitalia.

He shuddered and let out a small noise of discomfort as remaining cum splattered across his pelvis and spine. He felt the water wash away the magic slowly, watching the colors wash down the drain. Honey leaned forward to try to scrub some of the dried magic on his face off, but he couldn't brush hard enough, and even if the magic left his bones he still didn't feel clean, he could feel the monsters fur on him, and _oh god please stop please let my brother go stop **stop-!**_

He realized he had started to cry again, only brought back by Blue carefully wiping the orange tears from his face, blue magic spilling from his eye sockets as well.

"I'm Sorry Paps.. I'm So, So Sorry.." His brother cried, leaning against the bathtub walls.

 

 

The two stayed in the bathroom until the water ran completely cold, both absolutely broken.

**Author's Note:**

> https://sansfxcker.tumblr.com/ = tumblr, go go go


End file.
